Gilbert's Birthday
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: a fluffy story with the pairing GilxOz this fanfic makes it seem like i hate Alice, but i really love her. lol
1. Chapter 1

**It was Gil's birthday, and Oz, Break, Emily, Sharon, Alice, and Ada were celebrating at the Reinsworth House.**

"**Aren't we supposed to punch Gil 26 times?" Oz teased. Gilbert flinched.**

"**How is that celebrating?" he complained.**

"**I always thought that it was not punching, but spanking," Break said, a malicious grin spreading across his face. Gilbert frantically ran to a wall and leaned against it so no one could possibly hit his backside.**

"**Let's skip that tradition!" Gilbert exclaimed.**

"**Yes, how vulgar," Sharon agreed, "how about we proceed to the next game?"**

**Oz, Break, Sharon, Gilbert, and Alice formed a circle.**

"**What am I supposed to do again?" Ada asked, lifting the blindfold from one eye.**

"**Spin around until the music stops and then pick the person in front of you and kiss them on the cheek," Sharon repeated. The game began and Ada spun around. Gilbert hoped that Ada wouldn't face him, because he would be worried that Vincent would get mad at Ada for kissing another man. But in reality, Vincent would be more mad that some one kissed Gil. The music stopped and Ada was facing Alice.**

"**What the-" Alice mumbled. Ada sprung forward and kissed Alice on the cheek.**

"**Barbeque sauce…?" Ada said as she removed her blindfold.**

"**Alice!" She giggled and proceeded to hug her.**

"**Get off me, you manservant-stealer!" Alice hissed.**

"**Okay, Alice, its your turn. Get in the circle," Sharon said.**

"**Whaa?" Alice asked.**

"**Move your ass!" Emily yelled from Break's shoulder.**

"**Shut that doll up, Break!" Alice growled as she put the blindfold on. The music began and Alice began to clumsily spin around, almost tripping on her own feet. Once the music stopped, Alice stumbled to a halt in front of Oz. Alice's arms rose up like a zombie and lurched forward. Oz looked like he was going to be eaten, but he only received a small peck on the cheek. Alice removed her blindfold and they both giggled at each other. Gilbert stared at them and noticed how cheerful they both looked. Gilbert looked away, unable to watch any longer.**

**The game had come to an end and Gilbert stared off into the distance on the balcony (the same balcony that Gil cried to Oz when he was drunk); as the party continued indoors. **

"**This is the worst birthday ever…" Gil thought glumly as he continued to think about the stupid rabbit's stupid lips coming in contact with Oz's precious face. He had just begun to get over the fact that Oz and Alice HAD kissed for real, and now THIS. Gil slumped down on the wall of the balcony as an imaginary emo-cloud formed above his head.**

"**Gil!" Oz's voice called from behind him. Gil straightened up and turned his head to see the young blond boy approaching him.**

"**Why are you out here?" Oz asked. Gil paused and tried to think of an excuse and got mad at himself for not thinking of one sooner. Gil realized his answer would be too late, so he gave up and turned his head again to stare out into the distance. Gil became even more mad at himself that he didn't answer his master. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil from behind and leaned his head against Gil's back, startling Gil.**

"**You should be happy on your birthday…." Oz said sadly. Gil didn't answer, he was still surprised that he was getting hugged by Oz.**

"**I wanted to have a party so that this day could be fun for you…" Oz mumbled, his face nuzzling into Gil's back.**

"**You planned it? I thought Break…"**

"**It was Break's idea to have it here…and well, Sharon planned the games and everything…" Oz answered.**

"**Thank you, Oz…." Gil smiled as he placed a hand on the smaller hands placed on his chest.**

"**But you're not enjoying yourself," Oz said, letting go of Gil. Gil turned to face Oz.**

"**No, it was fun, I'll head back in now," Gil said as he tried to make his face look cheerful. He began to leave the balcony, but Oz put his arm out and stopped Gil.**

"**Is there anything else? Anything that can make you birthday perfect?" Oz asked.**

**Gil tried to suppress the fantasies that came into his head so that he wouldn't begin to blush.**

"**I'm not much of a Master if I can't give my servant a perfect birthday," Oz said, crossing his arms and nodding in agreement with himself.**

"**Oh! I get it!" Oz announced. Gil blinked in confusion.**

"**About the game earlier!" Oz continued.**

"**No, that's not-" Gil panicked.**

"**You were jealous!" Oz said.**

"**No, I'm not, I-" Gil practically yelled as he waved his hands in front of him.**

"**I can go get Ada and have her kiss you," Oz said.**

"**Huh?"**

"**I can say its part of a game," Oz suggested.**

"**Wait here! I'll go get her!" Oz turned to fetch his sister, but Gil grabbed his arm.**

"**No, don't get her…I don't feel that way about her…" Gil said to Oz, who was still facing the other way. **

"**I mean that…it didn't bother me at all that she kissed Alice…." Gil added. Gil let go to Oz's arm and it fell to his side.**

"**You're jealous," Oz repeated.**

"**I mean it, Oz," Gil said, smiling at Oz's determination, "she has my brother, you know."**

"**You're jealous of Alice," Oz said, still not facing Gil.**

"**Oz?" Gil asked, worried that he had hurt Oz's feelings. Oz turned to face Gil, his face bright pink.**

"**If you kiss my cheek, will that make your birthday perfect??" Oz practically yelled. Gil froze, his face becoming pink as well.**

"**Oz…" Gil said.**

"**That's what you wanted, right?" Oz asked, glaring up at Gil. Gil couldn't lie to his master, so he just looked away, blushing furiously.**

"**Why…why are you so determined to have a perfect party?" Gil asked, trying to changed the subject. Oz paused.**

"**I missed so many of your birthdays…I wanted to give you a perfect party to make it up to you," Oz answered and looked like he was about to cry. Gil went on his knees and looked up sadly at Oz. **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't know this party was so important to you," Gil apologized, looking up at Oz with pleading eyes and holding on to Oz's sleeve. Oz didn't answer and looked like he was going to be in tears in a second. Gil sighed and smiled. He leaned up and placed a small kiss on the side of Oz's face.**

"**Its perfect," Gil said as he pulled away, smiling at Oz's wide eyes. Oz smiled and quickly wiped his eyes.**

"**Now its my turn," Oz said. Gil stared at him in confusion.**

"**You were kissed by Emily, and I got jealous," Oz teased. Gilbert recalled when it was Break's turn to be in the middle of the circle (after being kissed by Sharon) and when he ended up in front of Gil, he lifted Emily up and kissed him instead. Gil blushed.**

"**A-Alright…" Gil stuttered as he stared at Oz's feet. Oz positioned himself in front of Gil, and Gil closed his eyes out of nervousness. Gil waited and wondered which side of his face Oz would kiss. Not knowing made him even more nervous. Oz's lips met with Gil's, and Gil's eyes flew open. He instinctly tried to pull away but Oz had a tight grip on his shoulder. Gil eventually closed his eyes again. After the panic faded, Gil was overcome with unexplainable happiness. Oz pulled away and stood up straight.**

"**That's…your present," Oz said, sounding out of breath. His eyes were glazed and his face was delicately pink. Gil thought he looked exceptionally adorable. He was too stunned (yet again) to answer Oz.**

"**I…forgot to buy something…" Oz smiled and laughed a bit. "That's completely fine…" Gil said, not able to pay attention to what he was saying because of the utter bliss he was feeling. Oz smiled down at Gil who was still just sitting there looking like a overly giddy idiot.**

"**I love you, Gil. I always want you to be happy," Oz said cheerfully. **

"**They're probably cutting cake now, let's head back," Oz said, putting out a hand to help Gil up. Gil took Oz's hand without thinking and followed him inside.**

"**Love…? Love??" Gil repeated over and over inside his head. He couldn't believe it. He was just kissed by Oz and after that Oz told him he loved him. Oz had a hard time pulling Gil back to the party because Gil's legs had gotten wobbly and seemed to be lost in thought. Oz giggled at Gil's cute reaction. He enjoyed very much how his words and actions could have such a great affect on Gil.**

**Oz and Gil eventually were able to return to the party, where they came upon a frantic scene of Break, Sharon, and Ada pulling Alice as if she were a miss-behaved dog away from a the cake that she had begun to devour.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert returned to his room after the party once Oz waved cheerfully to him a good night. Gilbert replayed the party in his head, and how after the moment on the balcony, the party had continued on normally. Oz was his normal self, and Gilbert wondered if Oz knew what exactly he did or if he was just messing around.

The next morning, Oz sat in a lounging room with Uncle Oscar.

"I feel so bad that I couldn't make it," Uncle Oscar said as he gulped down his drink. He noticed how drowsy Oz appeared to be.

"Had too many drinks?" Uncle Oscar teased. Oz shook his head. He didn't get much sleep at all.

"I wonder if it would be normal to ask," Oz thought to himself, "yeah, of course it would be, Gil is my best friend."

"Uncle Oscar, there's still so much I don't know that happened during all those years that I was gone," Oz began, trying to sound casual, "Like Did Gil have a girlfriend at all during that time?"

Uncle Oscar burst out laughing and Oz flinched at his reaction.

"Gilbert?" Oscar laughed.

"If a girl tried to get friendly with him, he would always look like he was holding in a panic attack. He has no experience at all! Gosh, when I was his age " Oz cut him off.

"That's fine, I don't need to know," Oz joked.

"So, no girl friend at all?" Oz asked.

"No, no Gilbert can be so serious sometimes its almost comical. He was so wrapped around work, I can't imagined him fitting time for a girl in his schedule " Uncle Oscar trailed off, suddenly becoming serious. He didn't need to finish, Oz already knew what he meant. Gilbert was too busy trying to save Oz from the Abyss. It was Oz's fault. Uncle Oscar poured himself another glass.

"But now that you're back, Gil can finally relax," Oscar said as he took as sip of his drink. Oz stared at his uncle with wide eyes. A smile appeared on Uncle Oscar's face.

"It is hard to imagine him at his wedding though He seems more like blushing bride than a groom " Oscar laughed. Oz laughed in agreement.

"Don't worry about Gil, though, Oz. He may be completely clueless, but he'll find his happiness some day," Oscar said. Oz wasn't paying much attention though, he was recalling the night before .his kiss with Gil

"Could that have been his first kiss?" Oz thought, and a blush swept across his face. Oscar looked up from his drink at his nephew.

"Oz?" he questioned. Oz flinched and frantically patted his face.

"I-I'm going to join everyone at breakfast now," Oz said, standing up.

"I'll meet you there in a bit," Oscar answered as Oz quickly left the room. Uncle Oscar remained on the couch, drinking his tea and chuckling to himself.  



End file.
